La cena de Navidad
by Yue Bell
Summary: La Navidad ya llego,es hora de una gran cena familiar ¡hasta dos difuntos vinieron a disfrutar!


**Yue:Hola,ya traigo otro fic,esta vez con tematica navideña.**

 **Alone:Se supone que escribiremos una de cada serie,un fic cada quien o al menos cuatro de nosotros.**

 **Kai:Como dijo el lunatico este fic es suyo.**

 **Yue:Espero que les agrade,esta un poco Ooc pero tuve que hacerlo,es que Sesshomaru es demasiado frio,y necesitava que tuvira un poco mas de sentimientos.**

 **Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

-Burrr,que frío-decía Aome mientras se abrazaba a sí misma,hasta que Inuyasha le dio su abrigo-pero Inu...

-Pero nada,esto no es suficiente para que me de frío,en cambio tú podrías enfermarte.

-Gracias amor-sonrío abrazándose a él-eres muy tierno.

-¡Khe!-bufo sonrojado-no quiero que te resfríes,no dejas dormir así.

Ella solo sonrió de nuevo,estaban afuera de una tienda observando los regalos para los chicos,Aome iba con una blusa manga larga amarilla,unos pantalones de invierno verde oscuro,guantes,gorro y botas azul oscuro,Inuyasha iba con el cabello en una coleta alta,una camiseta roja,unos blue-jeans y botas cafes,en la vitrina se observaban un par de collares con dijes en forma de alcones.

-Quizás para Sota y su novia-opino el platinado.

-Quizás-contesto mientras entraban a la tiendo-Kana parece más animada desde que conoció a Sota ¿No crees?

-Y tu hermano se volvió más serio-le dijo tomando una blusa lila con estampado de bambúes moviéndose al viento-¿te gusta?

-El dibujo es bonito,pero no me gusta el color.

Aome tomó los collares y camino a la caja,los puso sobre el mostrador,mientras Inuyasha llegaba con un par de patines.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó la azabache extrañada,que supiera Inu no sabia patinar-¿aprenderás a patinar?

-No,son para Shippo.

-¡Ah,es cierto!-dijo recordando la afición del zorrito.

Pagaron las cosas y salieron de la tienda,cuando caminaban por la calle se encontraron a Miroku,mejor dicho vieron a Miroku correr como alma que lleva el diablo,y más detrás venía la exterminadora,queriendo exterminar al monje.

-Creo que estoy viendo visiones-murmuro la sacerdotisa-¿esos eran Sango y Miroku?

-Eh,creo que si-dijo el hanyou-sigamos antes de que pase otra cosa.

Empezó a caminar jalando a su novia,para que lo siguiera,entraron a una pastelería,ya que les tocaba comprar el postre,en el recibidor se encontraron a...

-¿Kana?¿Trabajas aquí?-pregunté la azabache,mientras que la albina solo asintió-solo falta que Sota...

-¿Que yo que?-preguntó el chico llegando con una charola-hola hermana,cuñado.

-Hola,Sota-le saludó el oji-dorado-¿te va bien?

-Si,muy bien.

-Señorita Aome-dijo Kana suavemente-cierre la boca.

Aome se ruborizó,se había embelesado tanto con los chocolates que hasta babeaba,cerró la boca,y pregunto cuánto costaban esos postres,se compro 10,y luego busco un pastel lo suficientemente grande para todos ellos,pagaron y salieron de ahí,directo al templo.

-Mamá-llamo la sacerdotisa apenas entrar-ya trajimos el postre.

-Por la caja,supongo que lo compraron en el trabajo de tu hermano ¿verdad?-les dijo mientras lo guardaba,para la noche.

En el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Enserio Sango yo no quería tocar a esa chica!-gritaba el monje,esquivando una bola de nieve-¡Cariño por favor,entiende,no es mi culpa!

-¡Es culpa de su mano maldita ¿o no?!¡pues se la voy a cortar para que deje de pervertido!

-¡Sango,por favor entra en razón!-gritaba Ayame detrás de Sango,no podía acelerar mucho o se delataría-¡si se la cortas ya no podrás disfrutar en la noche!

Al escuchar eso la castaña se dé tuvo de golpe,hasta se oyó un rayón de disco,la morena volteo lentamente hacía su amiga,con el rostro rojo de vergüenza o rabia,o no sé de qué.

-Ayame...¿a qué...te refieres?-dijo con la voz ahogada.

-Es que como dijiste que se la ibas a cortar,yo pensé que...

-Pensaste que yo lo...

-Si eso.

La cara de Sango se ponia aún más roja,hasta que empezó a reírse,mientras se agarraba el estomago,estrujando el suéter púrpura que llevaba,incluso callo sentada,sobre la nieve mientras se reía en la cara de la otra que la miro confundida.

-Yo hablaba de la mano de su exelencia,no de eso-logró hablar por fin.

-Ah...perdón entonces,ya hice que se te escapara.

-No importa tiene que llegar a casa,ahora ayúdame a buscar la decoración para el templo.

Parte sur de la ciudad.

Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraban en un puesto de frutas y verduras,la humana buscaba lo mejor de todo,al fin y al cabo era la cena de Navidad,tenía que ser una buena cena,y más aún porque iban a estar toda la familia y amigos.

-Rin,apresúrate-dijo el albino a la mujer.

-Espera un poco-dijo mientras metía todo en una bolsa,pagando y saliendo de ahí-¿dónde conseguimos el pavo?

-De camino para acá,hay un lugar donde los venden-respondió el youkai.

En eso estaban cuando un chico paso corriendo y robando la cartera de Rin,la chica intento seguirlo,pero el Inu ya lo tenía del cuello.

-Eres una basura,y aún así intentas robarle a la esposa del gran Sesshomaru-dijo con tono de desdén,le quito lo robado y de un puñetazo lo mando a el otro lado de la manzana.

Rin no le dijo nada,simplemente lo agarro de la mano y lo jaló para ir al comercio,la estampa se veía un poco gracioso,ya que la humana apenas le llegaba a los hombros a su esposo,por lo tanto el youkai se inclinaba bastante.

-Rin...-gruñó con advertencia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo,la mujer lo ignoro.

Ya en la noche.j

En el patio de la casa se había colocado una mesa,bastante grande la verdad,Ahí estaban todos con las ropas que usaban en el Sengoku,y los que no eran de ahí,con ropa casual.

-Muy bien chicos,es hora de comer-dijo alegremente la señora Naomi,colocando un enorme pavo en la mesa- buen provecho.

Los más glotones;Inuyasha,Koga y Shippo,miraron al pavo con un hambre descomunal,luego se vieron entre ellos,observando al contrario,buscando la forma de sacarlos de la partida.

-Abajo-ante esto el hanyou,que aún no se sentaba,fue a dar de hocico (N/A:Si hocico es un Inu-hanyou ¿no?) en el suelo.

-Aome si no hice nada-se quejo levantándose rápidamente.

-Pero lo ibas a hacer-le gruñó la miko-Ahora siéntate.

-¡Hay Ayame,suéltame la oreja!-gruñó el ōkami intentando soltarse de la pelirroja.

-Koga si inicias,una pelea te voy a castrar ¿comprendes?-le susurró lúgubremente.

-Cla...claro-dijo tragando grueso.

-Soten,podrías dejar mis colas-susurro el kitsune agudamente-me las vas a arrancar y me costo conseguirlas.

-Más te vale no armar jaleo-dijo soltándolo-o esta noche pueda que realmente pierdas las colas.

Los demás solo ignoraron esto que ya era costumbre,y comenzaron a comer.

-Por cierto-hablo de repente Ayame-quisiera contarles algo.

-Claro,adelante-le dijo la señora Naomi.

-Pues,Koga y yo ¡seremos padres!

-¡Felicidades amiga!-chillaron Aome y Sango emocionadas-¡habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia!

-¡Te compadezco Koga!-exclamó el monje palmeándole la espalda-de ahora en adelante no podrás dormir.

-Y tu cabello empezará a desaparecer,por los tirones de los bebés-le siguió Inuyasha recordando a las gemelas de Miroku,que le jalaban orejas y cabello.

Ante eso el lobo puso cara de Ya me jodí,y el platinado mayor al otro lado comenzó a preocuparse,si así eran las cosas...

-Rin ¿tú no estarás...preñada cierto?-dijo con un imperceptible miedo.

-Si con tu olfato ya te diste cuenta ¿por qué preguntas?-le interrogó la mujer.

Shippo empezó a reír disimuladamente de los dos afortunados,Soten lo vio con reproche,mientras que Sota y Kohaku lo veían interrogantes.

-¿De que te ríes,zorro?-preguntó el exterminador.

-Anda,Shippo desembucha-le apremió Sota.

-Pues...bah no lo entenderían-dicho esto siguió comiendo.

Sota quiso insistir pero Kana lo jaló a él y a Kohaku,y comenzó a susurrarles al oído,

Mientras tanto el abuelo y la señora Naomi hablaban con la anciana Kaede,Totosai y Myoga...¿sobre dientes postizos?...parece que a Kaede se le empezaban a caer,y así surgió la platica.

-Niñas,no estén haciendo desastres-pidió Mioku,mientras pescaba a sus hijas del cuello de los kimonos,mientras Sango ayudaba a su otro hijo a caminar.

En el pórtico del templo están sentado el fantasma de Inu no Taisho,junto al de Isayoi.

-Mi hijo y el tuyo parecen felices-dijo la mujer recostándose en el hombro del Inu-Daiyoukai,quien no llevaba su armadura-si tú no hubieras muerto quizás fueran más felices.

-Quizás si,quizás no-dijo acariciando los cabellos de ella-nadie sabe qué pasaría si eso ocurría,pero lo que sabemos es que son felices.

Ambos vieron hacia dónde estaba la fiesta y sonrieron,si,ellos eran felices como estaban,y sus hijos también.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Yue:¿Y bien que les parecio?**

 **Asael:Les pedimos por favor que dejen sus opiniones en los fic,diciendo el modo de escribir que prefieren.**

 **Azrael:Gracias por leer,y si desean leer algo en especial,digan de que desean que trate y quien quieren que lo escriba.**

 **Alone:Solo por favor no pidan nada Yaoi ni Yuri.**

 **Adios.**


End file.
